1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage device to be used by dentists to store their dental burs and more particularly, enable dental burs to be sterilized while in a storage mode.
2. Description of Related Art
Dental burs stored in some previous storage devices must be removed by hand to be sterilized. The technician's extensive handling of the burs creates a high risk of the technician cutting him or herself with a bur and possibly becoming infected with a disease.
Prior dental bur storage devices may not have lids which may help to secure the burs inside the storage device. By securing the dental burs inside the storage device, the burs can be sterilized without removing them from the storage device. In addition, a lid can help prevent technicians from accidentally coming into contact with the burs. Accidental contact with the burs can cause the burs to need to be re-sterilized and also possibly cut the technicians and infect him or her with a disease.
Prior dental bur storage devices can also be expensive to manufacture. They are usually individually molded or require extensive assembly.
The prior art has recognized the importance of creating an inexpensively manufactured dental bur storage device that helps to protect technicians from accidentally becoming infected with contagious diseases while sterilizing dental burs.